


You Weren't Supposed To Know

by littlefirefly31



Series: Kink/Request Fics [23]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M, beastiality, bottom!Jared, top!Jensen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-25
Updated: 2014-07-25
Packaged: 2018-02-10 09:49:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2020479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlefirefly31/pseuds/littlefirefly31
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: I loved [Reward], can you write something similar but with bottom!Jared?<br/>Summary: Jensen never knew Jared was so... kinky. But then again, he also didn't know seeing his dogs eat out Jared would be so hot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Weren't Supposed To Know

**Author's Note:**

> hi! to the beautiful person who requested this: if this isn't exactly what you wanted or its so far off, tell me and i can alter it in any way.

Jensen considered himself to be a fairly charming person. He was attractive, but not “pretty” like most people called him. Most people really liked him. But his new neighbor was possibly even _more_ adorable. Really it wasn’t fair. But it didn’t stop Jensen from constantly obsessing over his neighbor. Once he found out his name, Jensen thought he was even cuter. Jared Padalecki. _Jared_. The name rolled off his tongue like molasses.

So Jensen decided to invite Jared over for drinks. And their relationship only blossomed from there on out. Jared was cute and shy and blushed oh so adorably all the time. He seemed very nervous around Jensen’s dogs, always flushing and scooting away from them, so Jensen tried to keep Oscar and Harley away from him. The dogs looked up at him with hurt expressions when he put the gate up but it was a small price to pay for Jared’s love.

Jared began to open up and Jensen found out he was witty and clever and not afraid to tease Jensen easily. Jared was very easy to love.

So, maybe they hadn’t actually progressed into the “love” stage of their relationship. Still, Jensen believed that he knew everything about Jared.

***

  
Jared really adored Jensen. He was scared to death when he first met him because Jensen was handsome and wealthy and generally intimidating. He’d heard of Ackles & Morgan Law and apparently they were cold and ruthless as employers. But Jensen was nothing but sweet and Jared found himself quickly falling for the man.

Jensen had two beautiful dogs, and Jared found his stomach twisting into a ball every time he saw them. It was inappropriate and Jared was fully aware of that. So Jared was grateful that Jensen kept the dogs away from him.  It prevented any unfortunate reactions to the dogs’ presence. He was too gone for Jensen to admit that he got turned on by _dogs_ of all things.

Better to just keep that part of him locked away.

The first time Jared and Jensen had sex, it was the best sex he’d had in a very, very long time. Jensen took his time with Jared, opening him up slowly until he thought he might come on Jensen’s fingers alone.

He fucked inside Jared slowly. He was pretty sure he moaned like a whore the entire time but Jensen’s ridiculously sexy face combined with his wonderfully proportional cock was more than enough to turn anyway into a needy puddle. It didn’t take more than a few thrusts for Jared to come over his stomach.

When Jensen had come he collapsed on Jared. “Get off me, fatass,” Jared groaned.

Jensen kissed his collarbone. “You love my ass.”  
“Not when it’s crushing me,” Jared replied. “Get off.”  
“No.”  
“Fine,” Jared smirked. “Just relax and let my come dry on your stomach.”

“Yuck!” Jensen jumped off him and tried to wipe off the already dry come. “You’re disgusting.”  
“And yet, five minutes ago, all I heard was ‘oh god, Jared, _yes_ you feel so good!’” Jared teased.

Jensen bit Jared’s collarbone. “You’re pretty snarky under all that blushing, aren’t you?”

Jared couldn’t help it—he blushed. Jensen burst out laughing and Jared shoved him off the bed. “Jerk.”

“I’m gonna take a shower,” Jensen said. “Wanna join me?”  
“Gonna figure out how to use my legs first. Maybe take a nap.” He grinned over at Jensen, still sleepy from his orgasm.

Jared figured he’d just clothes his eyes for a few moments. His come rapidly dried against his stomach but Jared couldn’t find it in himself to move. Jensen wore him out, and Jared had hardly done any work. He wasn’t going to let Jensen know that. He didn’t need to know what his cock did to Jared.

He shut his eyes and let his mind shut down for a few minutes. He felt himself on the edge of sleep when a rough tongue lapped at his flaky stomach. “Jensen,” He groaned. “If you want to clean me up, get a damn washcloth.” Warm breath fanned against his spent cock and Jared sighed. “Baby, I can’t go again so soon.”

Jared waited for Jensen to reply but heard the shower running. His eyes snapped open. “Jensen?”

Big, round, doggy eyes met his. “Fuck, Oscar-,” He tried to squirm away but the dog followed him and his tongue flicked across Jared’s dick again. Harley waited behind Oscar with his head tilted curiously. “No, no, nonono,” Jared groaned. He tried to close his legs but Oscar’s head was firmly planted between his legs. “Go away, please!”

His legs were still shaky from the orgasm but he tried to push himself up. Oscar’s tongue wiped a stray strand of come off Jared’s balls and he shuddered. He shouldn’t be turned on by this. His dick should not be making an attempt to get hard. Harley padded closer and wiped his tongue across the come on Jared’s stomach. “Oh, I shouldn’t be doing this.” His efforts to push away the dogs were half assed at best. Oscar’s tongue was insistent and Jared surrendered himself to the feeling, spreading his legs wide.

Oscar strengthened his licks and Jared moaned. It felt really motherfucking good. It was supposed to be wrong and Jared really should push the dogs away, but Oscar’s tongue licked away happily at Jared’s balls. He felt a second tongue hesitantly brush across his thigh and then Harley licked his way closer. They shared Jared’s genitals, lapping at him like he was their favorite treat. Occasionally their long tongues stretched behind Jared’s perineum and his body convulsed.

Jared didn’t even register the shower shut off; he was too busy squirming and whimpering under Jensen’s dogs’ tongues. They were good, wonderful tongues that slurped happily away at Jared’s scrotum and dick. He thought he might pass out from the intense sensations. For now, he just let his mind wander into a place that was pure, white pleasure.

 ****

Jared was probably sleeping. Jensen decided it was the only conclusion after his boyfriend hadn’t joined him in the shower. He smiled a little bit; Jensen would love the opportunity to kiss Jared awake and worship his beautiful body before starting round two. Jared’s ass was perfect. It was round and tight and Jared reacted so beautifully when Jensen molded the two globes in his hands.

For someone who was so shy, Jared was very loud in bed. He moaned and bucked when he liked when Jensen was doing, and when Jensen fucked him all he heard were Jared’s cries of _more_ and _harder_. He screamed when he came and that sound alone was enough to make Jensen’s dick harden. Jared didn’t even seem to realize all the mewls and cries that he made.

He wrapped a towel around his waist. Once Jared was awake, he could easily drop it on the floor and slide into Jared. He wondered if he was still loose from the first time. Jensen bit back a grunt and tied the towel tighter.

Jensen opened the door quietly so as not to disturb his boyfriend. His eyes widened. Jared definitely couldn’t hear Jensen, but it wasn’t because he was sleeping.

Oscar and Harley both had their heads between Jared’s spread legs and licked away at his sac. He inched closer quietly and saw the balls bounce under the dogs’ tongues and Jared’s cock stand tall and hard. His eyes were closed and he whimpered and jerked. Jensen’s dick when from half-interested to hard enough to pound nails in five seconds flat.

It probably shouldn’t have made Jensen hard. This was beastiality. So it was wrong. But the fact that it didn’t take more than a few licks between Jared’s legs to make his dick hard. Anything that made Jared writhe like that was incredibly hot.

“Oh god,” Jared groaned. “Fuck, fuck, oh that feels so good.” His hips bucked and then he lifted them slightly; it was a plain invitation for the dogs to lick further back, and judging from his shriek, it was exactly what Jared wanted.

“Jesus,” Jensen groaned. It was all but a whisper, but Jared’s eyes shot open and his eyes met Jensen’s.

“Jen-,” Jared tried to sit up and close his legs, but the dogs refused to let him. Jensen quickly strode to Jared’s side and put a hand on his chest.

“Don’t move,” Jensen ordered. He’d never really been into the dom/sub part of sex, but he couldn’t deny the thrill he got when Jared did exactly what Jensen ordered him to do. “Good.” He looked up at his dogs. “Harley! Oscar! Sit!”

Both dogs looked extremely put out but followed Jensen’s orders. “Now,” Jensen turned to Jared. “With you.”

Jared blushed. “I promise, I had no intention of doing this—it’s not, I can’t-,”

“Baby,” Jensen hushed. “Don’t worry about it. Don’t fret.” He nuzzled Jared’s neck. “Do you like it? You like my dogs licking you, making you feel good? Could they make you come, Jared? Just from their tongues?”

Jared moaned and the dogs shifted from the foot of the bed. Jensen wanted to give them what they obviously wanted. He moved over so that Jared’s body was exposed to them. “Ever been knotted, Jay?”

Jared shook his head. “Wanted—wanted it.”

“I bet.” Jensen nipped his ear. “Close your eyes.” To the dogs,  Jensen said, “stay.”

Jensen jogged to his kitchen. There wasn’t much he could do with his idea, but he rifled through the cabinet where he kept the dogs food until he found what he was looking for. He grabbed a knife and ran back upstairs. He walked into the bedroom calmly and saw Jared’s hips bucking into the air desperate to get off.

“Get on your hands and knees but keep your eyes closed,” Jensen ordered. Jared rolled over and pushed himself up. Jensen grabbed the can of soft dog food and the knife. He peeled the top off and pushed some of the food into Jared’s hole. When he was done he smeared it across Jared’s sac and behind, finishing it off on the tip of Jared’s cock and even pushed slightly inside the slit. Jared’s body twitched when the cool substance coated his most vulnerable parts.

The dogs whined at the smell. Jensen chose to stop teasing his boys and slid away. “Go ahead.”

Harley and Oscar rushed forward. Their tongues quickly found their snack and licked away. Oscar’s tongue wormed inside Jared’s ass and he pushed his hips into the dog. Oscar buried his nose in Jared’s ass and licked as far in as his tongue would reach. At the same time, Harley smelled the substance on Jared’s balls. His tongue darted out and tasted the food. His tail wagged and he wiggled his head under Jared’s stomach so he could lick at Jared’s cock and balls. Jared keened and threw his head back. Jensen’s dick tented his towel and he dropped it off. He came about twenty minutes ago and his cock was dripping like he hadn’t gotten off in a week.

Jared didn’t seem to be able to decide whether to push back into Oscar’s mouth or push his dick into Harley’s tongue. It was incredibly hot and Jensen wrapped a hand around his dick. He stroked himself in the rhythm of Jared’s hips. It was wildly sexy and Jensen thought he might come as fast as a teenager. But he still wanted to see Jared get fucked by a dog. He wanted to see his boyfriend lose control while Oscar mounted him and Harley licked his genitals.

Jensen moved off the bed to look at Jared’s hole. It was probably cleaned of the wet food and now was slick with Oscar’s saliva and the remains of Jensen’s come. He eased Oscar off to the side and couldn’t tell if the whine came from the dog or Jared.

Jared’s hole was still mostly stretched from Jensen’s cock, but he twisted a few fingers inside anyways. Oscar had a knot and he wasn’t going to take the risk of hurting Jared. He tried to avoid Jared’s prostate so he wouldn’t come right away, but even without brushing against the bundle of nerves Jared was panting and begging for more. It took very little to have three fingers inside Jared and Jensen finally released him.

Oscar seemed to know what Jensen wanted and jumped on Jared. His dick slipped a few times so Jensen guided the dog’s dick to Jared’s ass. When he found Jared’s hole he immediately thrust in completely. Jared screamed and Harley enthusiastically licked Jared’s balls.

Oscar's thrusts were erratic with no real pattern or control. But from the way Jared babbled and twitched, it was perfectly pleasurable. Harley’s long tongue wrapped around Jared’s dick on a down stripe. Jensen thought Jared might actually pass out. His eyes rolled back into his head and his breathing was ragged.

Jensen’s hand found its way back to his cock and he started to jerk off. Precome made the slide slick and Jensen pushed his hips into his hand.

Oscar pumped in and out of Jared’s ass while Harley dedicated his licks to the tip of Jared’s dick. He wished he had a camera to capture the way Jared looked. Sweat made his hair wet and his lips were bitten raw.

“Oh, oh, Christ, Jensen-,” He gasped. “Oh god!” He screamed and came. The white release coated Harley’s nose. He looked surprised but licked it off. Oscar jerked and Jensen could tell he was coming inside Jared.

“Fuck.” Jensen came over his fist. Jared’s legs wobbled and he collapsed. Harley barely got his head out from under Jared before he collapsed on the bed. He looked sleepy from the orgasm but also had a smile of contentment. Oscar’s knot swelled so they were tied. Jensen helped them move so Jared could lie on his side and face Jensen.

He leaned in and kissed Jared. “How’re you doing?”

“I love you,” Jared slurred.

“Love you too,” Jared replied. “How about we get some sleep, sweetheart?”

Jared cuddled up to him as much as he could with Oscar’s knot still connecting them. Jensen put an arm around Jared. “Sleep.”

*

When they woke up, they were alone in the bed. Harley and Oscar curled up at the foot of their bed. “Good morning.”

Jared scrunched up his nose. “You let me sleep with dry come on my stomach.”

Jensen hummed. “You know, that wasn’t the first thing on my mind last night.”  
“What was it?”

Jensen rolled over and kissed Jared’s nose. “How hot you looked stuck on my dog’s knot. And how much I wanted to do it again.”

Jared smirked. “Just say when.”

 


End file.
